What is the minimum value of the expression $x^2+y^2-6x+4y+18$ for real $x$ and $y$?
Solution: Rearranging the expression, we have  \[x^2-6x+y^2+4y+18\]Completing the square in $x$, we need to add and subtract $(6/2)^2=9$. Completing the square in $y$, we need to add and subtract $(4/2)^2=4$. Thus, we have \[(x^2-6x+9)-9+(y^2+4y+4)-4+18 \Rightarrow (x-3)^2+(y+2)^2+5\]Since the minimum value of $(x-3)^2$ and $(y+2)^2$ is $0$ (perfect squares can never be negative), the minimum value of the entire expression is $\boxed{5}$, and is achieved when $x=3$ and $y=-2$.